$g(x) = -4x$ $f(n) = 5n+7+3(g(n))$ $ f(g(-3)) = {?} $
Solution: First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $g(-3)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $g(-3) = (-4)(-3)$ $g(-3) = 12$ Now we know that $g(-3) = 12$ . Let's solve for $f(g(-3))$ , which is $f(12)$ $f(12) = (5)(12)+7+3(g(12))$ To solve for the value of $f$ , we need to solve for the value of $g(12)$ $g(12) = (-4)(12)$ $g(12) = -48$ That means $f(12) = (5)(12)+7+(3)(-48)$ $f(12) = -77$